Queens and Timelords
by HeroineOfTheFeels
Summary: The Doctor tries to get to Rose but lands in the enchanted forest where he meets an evil queen. Regina hears of a strange blue box landing in her kingdome and meets a man who claims to be from out of space. What happends next?
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n Thank you for reading. English isnt my first language so I might have some mistakes... Yes I'm speaking to you, Grammar nazi XD. Anyways... I hope you like this fanfiction! Im planning on making it a long one!**_

* * *

_**Queens and Timelords**_

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor had found another rip in dimension and smiled. This was his chance, his chance to go to Rose. His Rose. He ran around the control room, flicking switches and pulling handles. But the TARDIS was against it, she shook heavely. But The Doctor wouldn't give up. Not now he was so close. He moved the TARDIS through the dimensions, the TARDIS fought it but lost. They crashed into a strange land, The Doctor fell back. He hit his head hard and fell into unconsious.

Queen Regina heard of a strange blue box landing in her kingdome and turned to the guard that told her. "Well what is in it?" she asked anoyed by the stupidity of her guard. "We don't know majesty" the guard told her. "We cant open it... or move it." he looked down scaredly. Regina sighed but slightly grinned at the fear of her guard. "Oh dear..." she started, an evil smirk appearing on her face. "You know what happends to guards that don't do as I say" she said. She reached into his chest, the familiar high of her magic floathing through her body. She closed her hands around the poor guards heart and pulled it out for her collection. She called for her other guards "Bring him to the dungeons" she said. She put the heart in with her collection and decided to go see what this magical blue box was.

The Doctor woke up hearing strange noices outside of his TARDIS, he pulled the silver key out of his pocket and looked at it. He slowly got up and went with his hand through his messy hair. He walked to the controls and saw it was all messed up. He sighed and pulled the monitor to him, happy that it still worked. He saw a beautiful woman standing outside the TARDIS. She had long black hair and wore a long black dress with low cleavage. Even tho her clothes definatly called 'bad guy', her face had a rare innocent look to it. But that wasn't the most intresting thing about the woman. She was moving her hands in strange ways, smoke coming out of her hands. She seemed to get more anoyed everytime she did it. The woman flicked her wrist agian, a ball of fire appearing in her hand and she threw it towards the TARDIS. The Doctor chuckled, fire could not kill a TARDIS. But he didn't know that this wasnt normal fire, it was magic.

Regina had tried opening the strange blue box over and over again, but all her attemps failed. She groaned, finally having enough. She didn't even care what was in the blue box anymore, she just wanted it gone. Out of her kingdome. Anger raised inside of her, as did her magic. She created a fireball and threw it at the blue box. At first it seemed like her magic had failed again, but soon a small fire spread from the door of the blue box and slowly grew. Regina laughed and watched the blue box slowly catch fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor frowned as he smelled smoke in the TARDIS, that wasn't quite right. Not right at all. Small flames started at the floor and slowly made its way up the small bleu box, dark smoke blinding The Doctor from a proper vision. He coughed and tried to find the door, but without any luck. He felt the smoke burning painfully in his longues and he panicked. He couldnt die in a fire! He felt the railing until he found in, the entrence and exit of the TARDIS. He leaned against the door as he tried to open it.

A strange looking man fell out of the blue box as Regina watched it burn. He wore a long coat, dark jeans, red shoes, a tie and had amazing hair. She stepped towards the man and crunched down besides him. He looked up at her weakly. "Who are you?" Regina asked.

"I'm The Doctor" the man answered.

"Doctor who?" Regina asked, not trusting the strange man at all. Who was he? How did he intrude into her kingdome and what was that strange box? She didn't know, she didn't like not knowing.

"Just The Doctor" the man responded.

The Doctor looked back and watched the TARDIS burn, he looked up at the woman infront of him, the woman who set HIS TARDIS on fire. He still felt smoke burning in his longues and he coughed again.

Regina looked down at the seemingly weak man "I dont trust you" she remarked as she lifted him up without even touching him. Magic floating through her veins as she chocked the man calling himself The Doctor. A smirk appeared on her face as she saw the fear in his eyes.

The Doctor felt himself getting lift up in the air, he felt as if fingers where closing around his neck, chocking him. His body was screaming for air but he couldnt breath, slowly he felt his hearts stop beating. No No NO! This couldnt be happening, he couldnt just die. Or well this version of him. He allready felt the reincarnation starting, he cursed the woman for doing this to him without any reason. And that was his last thought before his fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: again sorry that it took me so long to update! I write a lot, but I always write in notebooks and I never have the time to type it out. I will try to be more active!**_

**Chapter 3**

Regina had decided to bring the strange man to the dungeons, the man who changed his look when she chocked him. In the weeks that followed she had a survent giving her daily reports about him, but the situation hadn't changed. The now young looking man was still unconsious. Untill one night her survent came to tell her that the prisoner was awake. Regina imidiatly let herself appeart in his cell.

The Doctor looked up at the woman in his cell, but stayed quiet.  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my kingdome?" she asked.  
"I allready told you, I'm the Doctor and my TARDIS came here by excident"  
"TARDIS?"  
"Yes, that blue box you burned! Where is it?!"  
_Oh, I'm darker now_ the Doctor thought. Right! He regerated.  
"It's gone, I made sure of it" Regina lied. The blue box had appeared again... In HER palace!

The Doctor passed out again before Regina's eyes. The Queen sat down next to the young man and stroked his cheek. She didn't know why, but it felt good. He was the first man to not look at her in fear. She had forgotten what that felt like, how good that felt.

When the Doctor woke up, the room was empty. But he could swear he had felt a hand stroking his cheek just seconds ago.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n Okay I quess it's time for me to admit that school is a lot more work than I thought. I do write a lot, but I write on paper and barely ever have time to type it out. Sorry guys!_

**Chapter 4**

A day later Snow White's and Prince Charmings wedding was announced. The announcement made the hatred and anger inside Regina burn brighter. And she realised it was finally time to bring out her dark curse. Because if she wasn't allowed a happy ending, then Snow White didn't deserve hers.  
Regina had crashed the wedding and promised Snow and Charming enternal missery. She was going to keep that promise. She would make them suffer to revenge the lost of her one true love.  
Regina set everything ready for the dark curse, she just needed one more thing; the heart of the thing she loved most. It hurt her that she had to kill her father. But she did whatever she had to do to get her happy ending. One that she hoped to find in a new world, one without magic. Our world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Doctor woke up in a strange new inviorment, it wasn't the dimension he travelled to in the TARDIS. He was back in his own dimension, back to were he started. The Doctor heard someone next to him and looked over, next to him in the bed laid the Queen that had inprisoned him. The timelord didn't know how he ended up in here, but he knew he had to leave. So he got up quietly and left the house.  
The Doctor found himself on a quiet street, it was very early in the morning. The town looked timeless but from the 20th century. He looked around for his blue box. It was nowhere to be seen. So the Doctor decided to find a place to have breakfast, he walked down the street until he found a small diner which looked like a nice place to go so he walked in. Behind the counter stood a girl with very revealing clothes, dark hair and red stripes in her hair. The girl smiled at the timelord "How can I help you?" she asked.

Regina woke up for the first time in the new world, ready to start a new life, ready to find happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor sat in grannies, drinking tea as he tought. The woman had travelled to another dimension without the TARDIS so clearly she must have some kind of devise that made this possible. If he could his hands on this devise... He could go back to Rose. He knew he had to do whatever it took to find it!

Regina walked into Grannies, a smile on her face. It had worked, everyone was afraid of her and she found her rightful place as queen again. Or mayor.. whatever, it came down to the same thing.  
Regina saw the stranger from her kingdome in the caffee and smiled "hello doctor" she greeted, suprised he didnt have a curse name like everyone else.  
"My Queen" he replied.  
Reginas eyes widened, he knew.


End file.
